


Dreams

by TyyTyy



Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dreams, Inspiration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: True friends help each other make their dreams become reality.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 7





	Dreams

Dreams could be considered fickle things, limitless, yet often easily forgotten. Throughout the years, one could easily experience a multitude of dreams so various, it wasn’t likely any could be remembered. Any memory of them was likely only during the first few moments after waking, and only then would dreams be thought of if they had any semblance of importance to the dreamer. 

However, this did not pertain to dreams brought not of someone’s sleeping mind, but of a person who was awake, ambitious, and hopeful of their future. More of a goal than a dream, yet the term was used rather loosely. Oftentimes, the dreams of people varied, even if similar, they were rarely the same. This couldn’t be said for a certain pair, Rin and Haru, who had shared the same dream, to swim together in the Olympics.

It started as a simple promise. Rin was the one to suggest it back when they were barely nine years old. 

“When we’re old, we’ll still swim together,” he’d said with a toothy grin while moving his arms in a wide stroking motion as if he was swimming through the air. Haru just watched with a blank expression, blinking at his friend curiously. “Not like we do now, just for fun—oh but it will still be fun too! I mean…”

“Like a competition?” Haru supplied, blue eyes lighting up with glee. 

Even then, he’d loved swimming free, it wasn’t a competition for him. Having fun enjoying the sport he loved was all that mattered—even as he grew older and began competing.

“Yes!” Rin cheered, turning to face Haru with his arms high in the air. “I mean with the best of the best, you and me! You know, like the Olympics.”

“The Olympics?” Haru’s lips parted in awe at his words. 

“It’s a promise,” Rin said while extended his fisted hand. 

Haru stared at it, only for a moment, then bumped his fist to his friend’s. “It’s a promise.”

A lot happened over the years. For a time, Rin and Haru were forced to part ways, but their love for swimming had never waned. Fate had unsurprisingly brought them back together, they’d competed against one another numerous times, got over hurdles they never wished to face, found that they felt more strongly for one another than they ever thought before, and eventually, made their dreams a reality. 

They were much older, having gained maturity, more respect for the sport they loved, and understanding of what they should expect and not expect in their lives as professional swimmers. When they came to stand next to each other, not as competitors, but as teammates, there was a sense of fulfillment they both felt. They were not fearful of the outcome, only calm and thankful to have made it as far as they had.

“Well, guess you keep your promises,” Rin said teasingly as he threw his arm around Haru’s shoulders. 

“Yeah,” Haru mused and peeked over at his friend—his lover. “You too… I guess.”

“‘Course I do!” Rin scoffed pridefully and tightened his arm around Haru’s neck with a chuckle. “I’ve never let you down before. Have I?”

“Guess not.” Haru smiled softly and crossed his arms over his naked chest; always prepared for a swim. “Some say dreams don’t come true…”

“They do if you’re willing to work hard enough to obtain them.”

They had both come to realize the truthfulness of this statement. They lived by it, and would never back down from what they desired most in the world—their dreams—though new dreams were being made, dreams of what they wanted together, as a couple, not just friends and teammates. 

Dreams to be together forever, swimming, and free.


End file.
